My Sacrifice
by Tragic Priestess
Summary: Can one child's sacrifice save an entire village? Does it have to be her sacrifice? What happens when a willing sacrifice falls in love and would rather live than die? Kik x Inu AU
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had a popular Manga like InuYasha.

**Warnings:** InuYasha x Kikyou. She is alive in the fic. My number one InuYasha pairing. It's an AU.

**Authors Note:** I'm finally working on a chaptered fic. I usually do one shots cause I lose interest very quickly. I liked this idea for a fanfic and I have it all planned out. First chapter is kind of short, sorry. First chapter is kind of introspective and angsty. I named this fic after a Creed song in case anyone is wondering about the name.

* * *

It was a lovely spring afternoon in Japan. Outside the villagers could hear the cries from a young woman giving birth. This birth had been anticipated for a long time. It was prophesied by the Elders of their village. The daughter the young woman gave birth to would be raised to be a sacrifice. It was to appease the cruel Gods they had to deal with. They wouldn't sacrifice her until she was at least 18. The villagers listened as closely as they could to hear what the little girls name would be. Kikyou was the name the mother told the miko assisting her.

The miko brought the baby out so the other villagers could get a glimpse of who would be saving them. Murmurs and other chattering about how they would finally be free and the prophecy will soon be fulfilled with this child. The small infant smiled not knowing what a grim future she really had in store for her.

* * *

Years later on Kikyou's tenth birthday her mother had a second child but didn't survive childbirth. The second child was named Kaede and Kikyou would have to help take care of her since her father died months before the child was born. The miko who assisted in both births was given both children to raise. Her name was Akiko.

"Kikyou" shouted Akiko "Take your little sister with you"

"Do I have to?" whined Kikyou.

"Yes, I have my miko work to do and you're old enough to watch her."

"Okay" mumbled Kikyou and walked away. She never could get any time to herself anymore. When her parents were alive she got all the attention and they always called her special. She never knew why she was termed that. The rest of the villagers called her special too. No one would let her know why. They all just told her she'd find out on her sixteenth birthday. Six years seemed like too long of a wait for something so important. They just showered her with plenty of gifts that made the other kids jealous.

Kikyou walked through the forest holding her baby sister Kaede. She didn't have any friends. Most of the kids disliked her because of the special treatment the villagers gave her. None of the kids not even her knew the reasons why.

While walking through the forest Kikyou saw a glimmer of silver hair. 'It must be an old guy' thought Kikyou. But what surprised her was how quick this "old guy" was. She didn't get to see the person's face because he ran off when she got too close.

Kikyou sighed and sat down. No one really stood around her for too long besides Akiko and Kaede and Kaede had no choice in the matter. The villagers thought she was so special so it was hard to relate to them. The children thought she was stuck up. 'No use feeling pity for myself' she thought and slowly walked back to the village while wondering who the guy or girl with the silver hair was.

Soon as Kikyou got back into the village, one of the villagers, Asuka greeted her. Kikyou smiled and said hi. Asuka gave her a small flower to take back to her room and told her she'd come over that night to fix her dinner because Akiko was in another village. Kikyou nodded and walked home to change her baby sister and take a few things out for dinner. She knew how to cook a few things so she wanted to help out a little.

"Kikyou!"

Kikyou glanced up as she heard someone shout her name.

"Kikyou! Take Kaede and run, the village is being attacked by youkai! Whatever you do, don't look back."

Kikyou scared for her life picked up Kaede and ran. Kikyou ran without looking back fearing what may happen if she didn't listen to the villager that warned her. Kaede was crying because of the way Kikyou was holding her. Kikyou worried about the little infant but figured being a little uncomfortable was better than her losing her life.

After running for what Kikyou felt like was a mile she sat down and cried. Doing so only made little Kaede cry even more. Kikyou wasn't crying because of the youkai. She was crying because she ran so far she was lost and feared all of her villagers were gone. She wondered to herself if she was selfish for leaving. She would have just been in the way if she stayed. But more importantly it looked as if this young infant was going to be dependent on her. Kikyou looked sadly at the infant lying on her and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Making Friends

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. I will try to update every week. I'm not sure whether I will let Kikyou live or die. Kikyou will go back to her village in the next chapter or the one after that. InuYasha finally makes his appearance in this chapter and so does Sango. I did make this chapter longer than the first one.There will be some one-sided Naraku x Kikyou later in the fic and Sesshoumaru, Miroku and the jewel will be introduced later in this fic. I'm not sure if Kagura (or any other detachments) or Rin will be in it but if Kagura is in it then Sesshoumaru will be her love interest. I'd like everyone to know that I am holding a contest at my Naraku x Kikyou site. It's a Kikyou x Naraku fanfic contest. If you'd like to know more about it or would like to participate, please visit my profile and contact me.

* * *

Kikyou awoke to someone slightly poking her in the arm. She opened up her eyes to see a little boy with long silver colored hair. He was obviously not a human. Startled, she backed away and held Kaede close.

"What are you backing away from? I'm not going to harm you" He said. Kaede started moving around a lot in Kikyou's arms as if she was trying to get a look at who was talking to her sister.

"Who are you"? Kikyou asked still guarded because of the situation in the village.

"I'm InuYasha, and I was out here...

"Watching me like the last time" interupted Kikyou.

"It's not what you think" InuYasha barely got out. "I was watching you that time because you seemed pretty and nice. I haven't met a human like that. This time it was to make sure you were alright"

"Oh" she said sadly.

"I would have helped you if I could have." InuYasha said. InuYasha sat down close to Kikyo. He was not much taller than her.

"I'm sure you would have" smiled Kikyou. The sound of little Kaede giggling got their attention.

"She's cute" remarked InuYasha.

"Yeah and I'm the one that has to take care of her now." sighed Kikyou.

"I know some people that might be able to help. I've went by this village a few times. It's a human village and they have some kids your age."

"Really?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes," said InuYasha "but make me one promise."

"Okay."

"Don't forget about me" he said "We just met but you're the closest thing to a friend I have ever had." InuYasha looked so sad when he mentioned that. Kikyou could already tell he didn't have many friends. Hanyou aren't generally well liked by youkai or human.

Kikyou nodded slowyly and felt a little sorry for this boy. His situation was simular to hers. He had no friends because he was different and she had none either. Kikyou couldn't forget the first person who treated her like a real person and not "the chosen one" as people called her back home.

Kikyou followed closely behind InuYasha. InuYasha wanted to be the protective type in case there were any youkai still lurking. Kikyou thought to herself how sweet that was but realized they were in deep trouble if a youkai found them now. They stopped every so often to make sure Kaede was okay. The infant had been without food for a few hours and they needed to get her somewhere. InuYasha stopped abruptly and told Kikyou that this is as far as he can go. The villagers there would kill him if they saw him. They said their goodbyes and promised to see each other once more and Kikyou walked down the hill into the village.

As soon as Kikyou entered into the village a few people stopped and stared because they had never seen her before. A tall man came out to hear her story on why she was there and decided she can stay there as long as she has to. Next to him was a little girl about her age whom he introduced as Sango and told Kikyou they were youkai slayers. An older lady took Kaede to change her and feed her. Kikyou was left alone with the girl she just met named Sango. Sango greeted her and they went off to play together.

Sango had to teach her every game she knew. Back in the village none of the kids would play with Kikyou. Anytime she tried to spy on what they were doing they would stop and go somewhere else. For the first time in Kikyou's life Kikyou could just be a kid doing kid things and not a kid only wanted for some future event.

"So, now that we've played every game I know. What should we do now?" asked Sango

"Well" Kikyou started.

"I got it" Sango interrrupted" Lets' take a short walk. Then when we come back dinner will be ready."

"Okay"smiled Kikyou.

Sango and Kikyou walked quite a distance from the village before Sango sat down. she told Kikyou to sit and that this was her favorite spot to go to when there was nothing else to do.

"What do you normally do for fun" Sango asked curiously. Kikyou looked nervously around before nervously replying that she normally just looks after her baby sister.

"Don't you have any friends in your village?" Sango still being curious about the new girl.

"No, actually the kids thought I was too weird to play with" Kikyou admitted.

Sango put her hand on Kikyou'd shoulder and said "That's okay. We can be friends." Sango replied " There aren't many children here and the grown ups don't like to play children games. My father used to take me to other villages and I'd play with the children there. But recently my younger brother Kohaku was born so he's been focused on him."

Kikyou sat there silently understanding a litttle of why Sango wanted to play with her and the reasons for the questions. Just like her, Sango had no friends. But unlike her she had a supportive village and wonderful father who looked out for his girl.

"Let's go back home" Sango said and grabbed Kikyou's hand. Kikyou smiled at her new friend and nodded okay.


End file.
